Opposite Twins
by HecTiC WorLD
Summary: Mr. Schnee and his wife are ready to have a nice happy family, but what happens when a dark secret that was concealed, is revealed? One-Shot.


16 years ago, at the Schnee manor, there was a once happy life. Mr. Schnee's wife was pregnant, with twins, and she was expecting soon. However, she held a dark secret not even he knew. However, her secret will be revealed soon. It was a regular day, and Mr. Schnee entered the manor, with a content "Honey, I'm home!"

"How was your day today?"

"It was well, production went much faster than usual."

"That's great to hear-"

However, just then, her water broke, and Mr. Schnee called an ambulance to take them to the nearest hospital. When entered the ambulance, they began an excited talk.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. I can't wait for our children." he said with a smile.

"We will be one happy family, I'm glad I met you. You're going to be an amazing father, raising two beautiful baby girls." she said with a returning smile.

When they arrived at the hospital, she was rushed in. Mr. Schnee began to fill out the required paperwork, while his wife was in labour. When he finished filling out the forms, he did not leave her side.

"Push!" one of the doctors encouraged.

"You're going to have a beautiful family, so push!"

Once the babies were out, Mr. Schnee noticed something peculiar; one of his babies had cat ears.

"That's weird, why does one of our babies have cat ears." he asked, slightly disappointed.

"You sound disappointed, so what if she does?"

"I just kind of wanted two, _human_, girls." he said

"Abraham Schnee, are you non-accepting of our little girl because she is a cat faunus?!" his wife asked incredulously.

"I have a name for the first one though! I want to name her Weiss. You can name the second one." he continued, trying to evade the question.

"I decided on a name for her too, however that is besides the point! What if I told you I was a cat faunus?"

"What do you mean-" he asked, but two cat ears that were hiding under his wife's black hair rose up, from their folded down position.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he asked, feeling hurt.

"I was scared. I honestly had plans to tell you, I was just afraid of rejection." she said, while wiping a small tear forming in her amber eyes.

"So you decided that I, your husband, was not trustworthy enough? What is the meaning of this Beau?" h asked, beginning to get angry.

"I was scared..." she replied in a small voice. He could become very intimidating.

"Name the second girl, and you have one year to raise her at my manor. After that, you are to leave with that faunus girl, and never show your face here again. You will leave Weiss with me, I will deal with the divorce, and I will ensure you receive nothing. Am I understood?" he said, with a cold look in his already icy coloured eyes, which matched his icy coloured hair, and icy coloured attire.

Although he was angry, he still had the thinnest amount of sympathy for the newborn girl.

"Yes, dear..." she said, again quietly. She knew it was futile to bother arguing over Weiss, she would lose.

"I'm no longer dear." he finished, coldly.

She named her daughter, it was Blake. They both retook Beau's maiden name, Belladonna. Mr. Schnee never forgave them, releasing them to the cold mercy of the streets one year later. Weiss and Blake were still too young to understand, or comprehend what was happening.

Mr. Schnee became resentful of all faunus, taking a lot of it out on his workers. His once equally treated faunus workers, were now worked to the bone with very little pay. Weiss grew up, knowing nothing about her mother, not even what she looked like. She never had the even the slightest idea that she had a twin sister.

"I noticed something familiar while doing Ms. Belladonna's bloodwork, Ms. Schnee, may I take a blood sample? This is important." the doctor said

Blake was getting a bloodtest, and they noticed something familiar. When they took Weiss' blood, and tested it, they found a match.

After a long wait outside, the doctor opened the door.

"Ms. Schnee, Ms. Belladonna, I have interesting news. Please come in, both of you." the doctor said.

"What's the news doctor?" Blake asked.

"You are perfectly healthy, however we found something else concerning you two." he notified.

"What is it?" Weiss inquired.

"We have noticed something with your blood. We tested it, and we have a match. You two are sisters, twins to be exact."

Their eyes widened in disbelief.


End file.
